Fight Kiln Guide
Hello and welcome to my fight kiln guide which will be focusing more on higher levels and different higher levelled setups. To enter the fight kiln you first have to beat the fight caves, to see my fight cave guide click here To get to the fight kiln type in ::fightcaves and follow the path on the map below: When you get here there will be a bank to the west. Use it to gear up: The fight kiln consists of 37 waves and does not have the same monster pattern as the fight caves does. You will be facing 7 jads throughout the whole waves which are faced at wave 10, 20, 30, 34, 35 and 2 jads at once on wave 37! Unlike what you probably are used to, the creatures within the kiln can hit through prayer, but not that hard. They can hit up to 100 life points through prayer so you may find it difficult to complete without the right gear/setup and healing resources. I strongly recommend soul split flicking health back on the rangers and meleers but not on the level 400 mages (Tokhaar-Zek). In the fight kiln the combat triangle works better than anywhere else, so I highly recommend bringing all three combat styles. Also you cannot bank throughout the waves so bring enough brews and restores. Since I haven't attempted the kiln yet on my main (He Man) I will be using it throughout this guide. The account is maxed but keep in mind that it can be completed without my levels and armours. I will be using regular prayers because the rangers are easy to kill so rigour and augury would help with the other creatures. However I'd recommend using curses to soul split when using steel titan or if you're unsecure about completing the kiln. In this guide I will be using a Pack Yak since not many are very familiar with the kiln so this is what most people would use. I will be using a rune pickaxe to crack the Dill's as i've lent my dragon one out. Dragon is obviously better. This is the setup I will be using: For maging: Polypore>Storm of armadyl with ABS>Any staff with blood barrage Note: This can easily both be upgraded and downgraded For Ranging: For Meleeing: Bringing too many item switches is not recommended This is my inventory and yak setup: (wearing mage gear) I will not be using overloads as they're unnecessary but could speed up the kiln. The combat triangle: Throughout the waves on every 2nd wave (2, 4, 6, 8 etc) a crystal will appear. I personally only find the Magic, Constitution, Invulnerability and the restoreation crystals useful. Ignore the Ranged and the Strength crystals as they're pretty useless. For example on wave 10 (first jad) a strength crystal will appear. You should stay by the L rock and be ready. Here's a picture of the L rock "safespot" The rock will decrease in size at wave 20 and you should use this until you reach wave 21. When you get the crystals, you may want to juggle them with some brews to not lose them. Use them whenever you need them but I highly advise saving the invulnerability and the magic crystals until later. On infinity the crystals wont disappear from the middle unless you pick them up. The creatures are very easy to trap. On wave 5, a Tokhaar-ket-dill will spawn to the east of you. You have to flinch it with your pickaxe to break it's armour to then kill it with normal attacks. To flinch it, stand 1 square away and make sure it can't reach you. Then proceed by walking out, hitting it and walking back. Repeat until the armour is broken. On wave 8, a Zek (level 400 mage) will spawn to the east of you so be aware. When you get to wave 10, jad will spawn to the west of you so make sure you're hugging the l rock (like shown on the picture before) so he can't reach you. Kill the ranger to the east and then get ready to fight jad. When you're ready step out and kill him. After defeating Jad a new cutscene will pop up. You will be taken to another arena. I recommend maging Jad (wave 10), not using any crystal. Wave 11-20 will be mage based, so equip your range gear and begin killing the creatures using the correct attack style. On wave 18 a level 400 Zek mager and a level 200 Xil ranger will spawn. I personally flinch the ranger with my rapier and keep mage protection and tank the range hits. On wave 20 another jad will spawn to the west of you like previously. Stay by the L rock, kill the Zek to the east and move on to jad when you're ready. I personally use the magic crystal here as it will help on the upcoming wave. From wave 21, the waves will be melee based so kill the meleers using your magic attacks. Wave 21-23 you will just be facing melee creatures. Wave 24: Stand in the northwestern corner, kill the meleers using your mage attacks then run east and kill the ranger. Wave 25: Stand in the northwestern corner and kill the ranger then run east a bit so you're directly north of the middle rock. Use ranged or magic attacks to kill the ranger to the east, then run south and trap the meleer and kill the mager using range attacks. Note: If you mess up the lure, try trapping the monsters with help of the middle rock. Wave 26: Stand in the northwestern corner with range protection up. Kill the ranger then switch into mage gear and kill the meleer. Then proceed by putting your range gear on with protect from magic prayer on and run east to kill the level 400 Zek mager. Like on previous wave stand directly north of the middle rock but hugging the northern end. Run down to the middle rock with protect from magic prayer on. Trap the level 400 Zek mager and kill the meleer. Then kill the mager to move on. Wave 27: Begin by killing the ranger in the northwestern corner and then move on to killing the meleers. When done, run east hugging the northern end until you're directly north of the middle rock. Then kill the meleer behind the obstacle then move down to the middle rock and kill the meleer. Wave 28: This wave is very hard to explain but i'll do my best. Turn protect from magic prayer and your melee armour on. Start by hugging the middle rock from the east side. When the dill''s'' ''all have moved up to you, run southeast and when they've followed you run back up north of the rock andthen back to the southeastern obstacle. Then when the Zek's are dead crack the armours of the dills with your pickaxe like previously by flinching them and then killing them preferably with your magic attacks. This is the southeastern obstacle I use. ' Wave 29: Protect from melee and kill all the meleers. Jad wave upcoming! Wave 30: Jad. Stand like shown on the picture below and kill the melee creatures and then move on to jad. Wave 31: Protect from range and kill the rangers. Wave 32: Protect from melee and kill the meleers Wave 33: Protect from magic and kill the magers. Wave 34. Jad. Stand like you did on wave 30 and kill the other creatures before jad. Kill the jad from the western side so the ranger south of you can't reach you. Wave 35: Jad. This is where you want to use your invulnerability crystal and hug the middle rock from the west side, wait until the jad's hugging the rock from the east side and then go 1 step inside of him and make him move 1 step to the east and then move back west 1 step. Kill the melee while watching jad's attacks and prayer switch correctly. Then kill the jad and the other creatures afterwards. Wave 36. 2 Jads. Stand north of the wall on the eastern side like shown on the picture below. ''Note: I already killed one of the jads, but there's going to be 2 of them '' Wave 37: Har aken - Final wave. Stand in a corner and use the mage crystal when har aken pops up, a stop watch could be useful since har-aken stays under the lava for 45 seconds and above it for 27. You have to either pray range or mage depending on which tentacles are on you. You can find out by right clicking on them. Don't get too close or they will melee you! With polypore I was able to hit up to 1527 with my polypore using the mage crystal. Once it's dead. Congratulations! The Tokhaar-Kal is yours! Here are the stats of the Tokhaar-kal. Using steel titan is way more challenging and I highly recommend using a yak unless you're very experienced with the fight kiln. Thanks for using my guide. Please leave feedback - He Man